Une rentrée comme les autres
by Elladora Wilhemina
Summary: Wilhelmina Travers arrive en 3ème année à Poudlard acommpagnée de sa meilleure amie Elline Dingle.De nombreux coups bas se font entre les Maraudeurs et elle.Cependant elle se lie d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux, Remus Lupin.Une longue histoire se prépare.
1. Chapter 1: Une rentrée comme les autres

Ce jour-là, j'allais prendre Poudlard Express pour la 3ème fois. Et comme chaque année ma première tentative pour traverser le mur menant à la voie 9 ¾ fut un échec total. Ce qui me rendait suspecte devant les Moldus vu que je retentais à plusieurs reprises ma course effrénée, sans succès évidemment. Mon cadi commençait à prendre cher et mon animal, Pan mon furet, roulait d'avant en arrière dedans en manquant de tomber. Toujours postée devant le mur après 5 minutes de bataille avec celui-ci, je décidais de prendre mes bagages en main. Mon furet s'était fourré autour de mon cou, dont seul sa 'tite tête dépassait de mon manteau.

Là, enfin, le passage de Mlle. Travers à travers le mur fut une réussite. J'étais alors de l'autre cote, fière de moi je m'écriai :

« Yeahhhh, j'ai réussi. Hé, j'ai réussi. C'est cool nan ? »

Et sans que je sache pourquoi, tout le monde me regardait, malgré le peu de gens présents. Quelques millièmes de secondes après, quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet manquant de me faire tomber de peu. J'étais choquée et sur le point de lui crier dessus lorsque qu'une personne mal élevée et...malotrue me tomba dessus en m'écrasant de tout son sur-poids. Pas la peine de regarder qui c'était, je savais déjà qui il était. Sirius Black, ce gros lourdaud. J'avais beau essayer de me relever, sa Masse était trop importante pour que je puisse le soulever. Alors je roulai sur le côté pour, à mon tour, l'aplatir comme une crêpe, même si cela ressemblait plus à un hamburger qu'autre chose. Il me repoussa et parti en trombe alors que mes poumons étaient vides d'air. J'étais alors allongée sur le dos, sentant le sol dur et très peu confortable sous mon corps. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je décidai donc de les rouvrir. C'est là que je vis, penché devant moi garçon qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge.

«Je suis déjà au paradis ? Mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir, m'exclamai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-T'inquiète pas, t'es pas morte.

-…

-…

-Renvoie-moi sur terre idiot de Dieu, lui disais-je en tapant dessus.

-Mais puisque que je te dis que t'es pas morte.

-Aaah… OK...

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas rater le train.»

Le train...Ah ! C'est vrai ! Mon train ! Je ne pouvais le rater sous aucun prétexte! Ma meilleure amie, Elline était dedans et elle m'attendait, comme depuis 3 ans. Tandis que m'affaissait, la tête entre les mains, le mec me tira pour m'aider à me lever et se mit à courir en me traînant derrière lui. La sonnerie du train venait de retentir. J'étais comme dans un film où on voit tout au ralenti, sauf que là s'était en plus rapide, plus rapide que l'on ne peut imaginer.

«Ma valise !

Il s'arrêta, dégaina sa baguette magique et grâce à une légère incantation, ma valise se retrouva à mes pieds. J'eus à peine eu le temps de remercier cet inconnu qu'il partait et me laissait seule. Les portes se refermèrent. Peu importe, je devais retrouver Elline, seul hic, je suis en queue de train. C'est ainsi que commença ma recherche. Je faisais tous les compartiments du train en ouvrant la porte pour aussitôt la fermer. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais acquis tellement ce réflexe que je failli louper, de puis, mon amie. J'ouvrai sa porte avec un regard blasé, elle était là avec un gars et une fille, puis je la refermai. Je continuai ma marche désespérée. Puis je me rendis compte que je l'avais dépassé. Je revins sur mes pas et ré ouvrai la porte avec un large sourire.

« Ah ! T'es là Elline ! Pfioouuu…J'ai dû me taper la moitié des compartiments du train pour te retrouver !

Je me pris les pieds dans le seuil de la porte et tombe sur Elline. Elle avait avec elle un drôle de livre.

«Oups ! Pardon… c'est quoi ?»

Je le lui pris de force et le regardai sous toute les coutures ne sachant où lire.

«Euh Wil'… c'est un journal… Et euhhh…on est pas toutes seules hein…»

C'était à ce moment-là que je remarquais que, effectivement nous n'étions pas toutes seules. Je m'introduis donc aux deux autres élèves, qui m'imitèrent. J'étais donc en présence de Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Après ces présentations j'allai chercher ma valise que j'avais laissée dans le couloir pour la prendre avec moi. C'est vrai que je m'étais trimbalée cette valise pendant tout mon parcours. Étonnée, Elline me demanda pourquoi j'avais ma valise avec moi.

«Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! C'est une longue histoire ! »

Alors je lui racontais mon fabuleux récit. D'ailleurs celui-ci pris toute la durée du voyage. Une fois arrivés nous avons été assister à la répartition des 1 ères année. Puis nous avons rejoint notre dortoir respectif, et comme d'habitude tout le monde m'évitait de peur d'être entraîné dans mes nombreuses mésaventures. J'avais, malgré ça, quelques autres amies dans mon dortoir qui se firent un plaisir de m'accueillir.


	2. Chapter 2: Nouvelle infirmière ?

Le lendemain matin, j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. J'étais dans les escaliers quand je vis Elline un peu plus bas. Je lui fis de grand geste et criai : « Hey, Elline ! » pour attirer son attention sur moi. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu me louper parce qu'au moment où elle commença sa phrase : « Hey Wil', fais gaffe à ne pas… » J'étais déjà tombée de deux, trois marches. Ce qui lui tira une grimace, elle monta sa main sur ses yeux pour montrer son air exaspéré. Manque de chance pour moi, en plus des rires incessants autour de moi, un se démarquait plus. Evidemment c'était Sirius Black. Grrrr. Il était à côté de James Potter. Double Grrrr.

"Sirius Black. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ma vengeance."

Je levai alors ma baguette pour jeter un sort juste à l'endroit où il était.

"Glaciendo !"

De la glace se forma sous ses pieds et il tomba à son tour. J'étais fière de moi, je souriais de toutes mes dents. J'avais l'impression qu'une étoile scintillait dans ma bouche. Sirius commençait à lever sa baguette avec une rage imprimée sur son visage. Potter aussi me visait. Heureusement à ce moment-là, le professeur McGonagall arrivait.

"Eh bien, je vois que vous ne perdez pas votre temps avec les formalités. Vous tentez de battre un record ?"

"Mais Madame, c'est elle qui m'a attaquée en premier !"

Celui-ci me pointa du doigt, malpoli va.

"Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais a la prochaine incartade… Je sévirais, ne l'oubliez pas. Allez manger, et que je ne vous revoie plus à vous battre."

Black, Potter et moi nous nous regardâmes avec rage et une envie de tuer. Je voulais le trucider sur place. Et James avec son sourire arrogant... En tout cas c'est moi qui ai eu le dernier mot. Tous les deux descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur camarade. Et… Oh surprise ! C'était le gars qui m'avait aidée à mon départ. Il m'avait vue, il me reconnut et me salua de loin, je lui répondis avec un simple geste de la main et un sourire. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec de gros yeux et j'imaginais qu'ils lui poseraient plein de questions. Enfin bon, je rejoignis Elline qui avait tout suivi. On discuta sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner, sans Elline qui était à la table Serdaigle et moi à Poufsouffle, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de la journée, Botanique, mon cours préfèré. Une chance, Elline aussi y allait, le cours qu'elle déteste par contre.

Une fois ce cours terminé, nous devions nous séparer, bah vui, vu que j'avais cours avec les Gryffondor et Elline avec les Serpentard. Je devais donc me rendre en salle de potion, j'étais déjà en retard. J'eu à peine le temps de m'excuser que le prof disait :

"Vous ferez un binôme avec…, il me regarda, puis eu un sourire, Mr. Black"

"QUOI ?"

Le même mot au même moment, crié par deux personnes bien différentes résonna dans la salle de classe.

"Parfait ! Vous êtes parfaitement synchros."

"Monsieur, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse mais… cela n'est en aucun cas faisable."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord mons…."

"Taisez-vous donc et commencez votre potion. Je veux que ça soit une explosion d'ingéniosité."

On se regarda… puis on tourna la tête. Quelle galère ! On se mit en place devant la table avec tous les ingrédients importants.

"Bon ! Bah s'est pas gagné, disais-je en voyant Sirius ne sachant que faire.

Evidemment vu qu'à chaque fois il laissait faire son coéquipier qu'il choisissait avec précaution.

"Alors, alors ! Je vais faire au pif au mètre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes on doit commencer par ça, puis ça et ça."

Je prenais les ingrédients essentiels à la préparation de la potion. Mais je voyais qu'il ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête vide. Il avait pris un ingrédient dont je n'avais pas vu le nom. On commençait à se crier dessus alors que tout le monde nous regardait. Nous versions nos deux ingrédients quand quelqu'un s'écria :

"Non !"

"Vous êtes fous, vous allez tout faire explo…"

La potion commençait à faire des bulles, Blup blup blup. Puis un gaz s'évaporait, Tccchhhhhhhhh. Le sol tremblait, Crooooo. Et … BOOOOOUUUMM.

"Siiiriiiuuussss Bllaaaack. Tu es un homme mort, lui lançais-je.

J'avais les cheveux en pétard comme on le voyait dans les films d'origine moldue. Mon visage était couvert de cendres, de plâtre et de suies. Je me touchai la tête là où j'avais mal, quand je vis du sang sur mes doigts, je su que j'irais à l'infirmerie. Rien de bien méchant, mais l'infirmière trouve toujours à vous faire avaler un médoc au gout immonde. Une fois arrivée là-bas, on me mis sur un des lits, et comme par hasard, mon voisin était Sirius. Quelle chance fantastique j'avais. Il ne manquait plus que ses amis viennent. Oups, j'avais encore parlé trop vite.

"Sirius ! Comment ça va ?"

En fait, il était un plus mal au point que moi. Il avait un bras cassé parce que… et bien…j'étais tombé sur lui. Je lui étais quand même reconnaissante, bah oui, il avait amorti ma chute.

Un des visiteurs était Potter, pas très étonnant, Peter Pettigrow, mais le troisième était celui-qui-avait-sauvé-ma-valise. Impossible ! Comment quelqu'un de gentil pouvait traîner avec Potter et Sirius ? Enfin bon, tout le monde est libre de choisir ses amis mais, faut pas exagérer non ? En tout cas il me faisait un sourire comme celui de ce matin.

J'avais alors eu THE théorie du siècle, peut-être qu'avec lui à leur côté, Sirius, Potter et Peter étaient plus… sympathiques. C'était dur à imaginer, mais cependant plausible.

"Lupin ! Ne t'approche pas trop d'elle. Elle est maléfique, la malchance est en Elle."

Il s'appelait Lupin alors.

"J'ai peut-être de la malchance mais j'ai quelque chose dans la tête moi au moins."

"Nan, mais vous avez vu l'état de la salle ? Une tornade !"

"C'est entièrement de ta faute, je savais ce que je faisais."

"Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ici."

C'était l'infirmière qui entrait avec un plateau rempli de médicaments dont on doutait de l'origine. Elle disait aux amis de Black de partir pour qu'il puisse se reposer, ce fainéant. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet de Sirius, puis repartit en le laissant sur place. Une aubaine pour moi. Une petite vengeance me soulagerait. Quelques minutes après, ce paresseux était déjà endormi. Quel dommage pour lui. Je m'approchai lentement de son lit à proximité du plateau.

"Ah la la ! Tu es tellement pathétique. J'ai presque pitié de toi. Presque."

Je dé bouchonnai tous les médicaments du plateau. J'attrapai une cuillère, je mettais une goutte de chaque potion dans celle-ci. Je pressai sa bouche pour qu'il l'ouvre, et commençai à approcher la cuillère. Oh ! J'entendis des pas, quelqu'un arrivait. Ouf, c'était juste Elline.

"Wil' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Mais chuuutttteeuuuuh, rooohh !"

Je recommençai alors mon opération. J'avançai lentement la cuillère en pressant à nouveau sa bouche. Mais une main m'arrêta et la cuillère tomba par terre.

"Ellineuhhhh !"

Sirius se réveillait. Quel gâchis ! Elline avait sorti sa baguette pour nettoyer le contenant de la cuillère. Il croyait sans doute qu'elle le visait vu sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que… Travers ! C'est encore de ta faute tout ça !... Hey mais range cette baguette Dingle ! Ose seulement me lancer un sort et je te jure que …"

Et l'infirmière déboula alertée par les cris de Black.

"Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Travers, retournez au lit tout de suite ! Et que faites-vous ici Miss Dingle ? Rangez-moi cette baguette."

Elle s'avançait vers Sirius, mais elle s'arrêta vite en voyant le mélange par terre. Elle regarda Elline et Sirius à tour de rôle.

"Je répète ma question, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Elline décida de se lancer dans cette dangereuse mission :

"Eh bien, je suis venue voir Wilhemina quand j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident en cours de Potion. Nous parlions tranquillement quand Black s'est réveillé...Et hum...avec un geste assez maladroit il a fait tomber le contenu de certaines fioles. Je me suis approchée, et Wil' m'a suivie, je voulais nettoyer ça avec un simple sort, mais ce courageux Gryffondor a cru que je le visais et a commencé à me menacer, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait me faire vu que vous êtes arrivée, Madame Pomfresh. "

Bien joué Elline, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Toujours là pour me sauver la vie. J'avais bien vu qu'elle faisait son plus beau sourire. Cependant, Sirius répliqua.

"Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas du tout renversé ces potions, et je..."

"Evitez de vous fatiguer Mr. Black, et buvez ceci. Quant à vous, Miss Dingle...Les cours vont reprendre, vous feriez mieux de ne pas arriver en retard."

Elline se dirigeait vers la sortie avec Mme. Pomfresh tandis que moi je devais passer le reste de ma journée avec Black. Chose pas facile quand celui-ci vous parle sans arrêt pour rien dire. Une vraie pipelette, mais il m'a « bercé », c'est que j'avais fini par m'endormir, moi.

Le dernier cours sonnait quand l'infirmière vint me réveiller. Je pouvais enfin rejoindre mon dortoir. Je montais les escaliers. Pourquoi y'en avait-il autant ? Plus d'escalier que de marche pour accéder au Paradis. D'ailleurs j'arrivais à « mon paradis », je m'affalais sur mon lit. J'étais endormie avant même d'avoir touché mon oreiller.


End file.
